Those Lovely Memories
by SierraSmilee
Summary: Rayne Vanderlynn born in Mystic Fall's, founding Familyand was turned into a Vampire in 1860 had only loved one man. A certain Salvatore. When she returns in 2010, she discover's that he is there as well. Can their love return? or remain a memory...


**A/N: Hey Guys, this is my first fan fiction on this account. This is the first chapter of a new story I am working on. I will be updating chapter's daily. Please review. **

**Disclaimer: Some of these characters and settings belong to L.J. Smith. :D**

Chapter One: Arrival Rayne POV

I was visiting Mystic Fall's. My Home until 1860, it was my birthplace, here laid my best memories, and my worst. I moved away when I was Nineteen. My parent's sent me away to Raleigh to marry some rich man. He was cruel, and abusive. A week within marrying him, I ran away and I was captured by a vampire, forced to his drink blood, and then killed. So I became a vampire, thankfully I was gorgeous. Long wavy blonde hair, porcelain skin, bright blue eyes, full lips, perfectly arched eye brows, and the perfect body, I looked like a goddess.

The vampire who turned me was named Klaus, from what he told me, he was the first vampire ever existed. Once he was done with me, he tossed me away and I never heard from him again. So I went on with my life. I traveled across the world, met people, drank people, had adventures, met other vampires, and partied hard.

But I have now visited every state, country and continent except Antarctica, so I have decided to go back where I started, the place I call home. It is now 2010, everything has changed. Doesn't look like home, several memorials from my time though.

I was staying at the Lockwood Household. Our families were the best of friends. They believe I am a descent of the Vanderlynn family, unaware of me being a vampire, and one of the Original Vanderlynn's.

They welcomed me with open arms when they found out I was visiting. One week stay in their guest room, and an Invitation to the Founder's Gala. I was actually going to be presented as one of the Founder's Family's as well, since I was one.

That was tomorrow. I had already bought a dress, it was silk and red, bare lower back with crossing straps on the upper back, it had a two foot Trane, the neck dipped in a V shape so it showed some cleavage, and around the V cut it was incrusted in silver sequins. The shoes were silver stilettos, and I had several jewelry pieces to go along with it. A simple raindrop diamond necklace with matching earrings and a diamond ring, and bracelet. I knew that I was going to look stunning.

For the remaining week I was going to go look at the historical sights, and try to make a couple friends. I had some clothes from Abercrombie with me in my suitcase to relax in. I was prepared for this week; I was excited to be home.

I pulled into the long driveway and made my way toward the house. A bunch of perfectly trimmed shrubs and rose bushes were aligned along the driveway, and then finally I had the house in sight, well Mansion actually. It was gorgeous. Just how I remembered it.

I parked my car (Black Bentley) under a willow, and I swiftly turned it off, and then slide out of my seat and shut my door shut. I gracefully walked to my trunk and popped it open. I carefully got my suitcase and my bag with my dress in it out of the truck and then slammed it shut, and I locked my car.

I sat the bags down and stretched, revealing the lower part of my toned stomach, and my Lapis Lazuli stomach piercing, I had it so I could walk in the sunlight. I had on a pair of destroyed skinny jeans, and my favorite leather belt, along with leather flip flops, and a gray boat neck t-shirt.

Once I was about to pick up my things Tyler Lockwood came outside, and I noticed he checked me out so I lifted an eyebrow and he chuckled. He jogged up to me, and held out his hand, "Hey, I'm Tyler Lockwood" he said smoothly. "I'm Rayne Vanderlynn, pleasure to meet you" I said calmly then flashed a smile.

"We have been expecting you, my mom is inside preparing announcement arrangements, but she would love some help. So how about I'll take your things up to your room, and you go help her out. She is in the sunroom, just head through the living room, then the Ball room and then there will be a glass door to the left, she will be in that room." He explained and then picked up my bags and carried them inside while I followed his directions to the sun room.

I turned the knob to the sun room and then quietly walked in, and Mrs. Lockwood was sitting in a yellow lounge chair over by a glass wall that had a view of the garden. I walked over towards her, and cleared my throat. She looked up, and her face instantly lit up. "Hello Darling, nice to see you. Come, sit. I just finished the Founding Family announcement arrangements. You going to be last, but you're going to have a special addition to yours, you are a secret, no one knows that one of the Vanderlynn's are here. It's going to be the first time since 1864 to have all of the founding families here. You are going to make it amazing. All of the other founding families will greet you after the announcement, and we will have a toast, then the Gala will start. There will be lots of traditional dancing, so you are going to need a date. Tyler Lockwood, my son can be your date if you like" she explained.

I thought about it for a second, "I'm sure I'll find someone there" I said. She nodded and smiled, and I smiled back.

It was late afternoon, the Gala started at 4 tomorrow. "Well I am going to take a nap, and then grab a bite to eat." I said and then stood up. "Alright dear, take your time" Mrs. Lockwood said to me as I headed out of the sunroom and up to my room.

Tyler was outside with a friend of his, he was blonde and around his age. I continued up the stairs and down the hallway to my room. I was extremely sleepy, and I didn't even bother unpacking, I just slipped off my shoes, and fell sound asleep.

When I woke up it was 10 o' clock pm. I shot up, "_Damn I over slept"_ I hissed, and slipped my flip flops back on, and grabbed my car keys and phone, and sprinted downstairs and out the front door straight to my car.

I quickly turned my car facing the exit and I sped off out of the driveway and onto the road. I flew down the road and found the highway and headed towards Richmond. I was speeding, but cops never pulled me.

Soon enough I was at the hobo part of Richmond, where druggies slept in the ally's. I parked my car along the sidewalk and then quickly got out of my car and locked it. I stood still, and the sniffed the air. I let my hunger instincts kick in.

50 feet away from me was an ally where a druggie was about to shoot some morphine. I ran super speed directly in front of him. He smelled horrible, but he was my age, and if he took a shower, he might actually be pretty good looking.

"Hey there" I said in a seductive voice. He looked up and his eyes went wide, and his morphine needle dropped to the ground. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his arm and pulled him up. "I said, hey there" I repeated. "Hey" he simply said. His heartbeat was racing, and I could tell he wanted me, he wanted me more than that morphine.

"I'm Rayne, and you are?" I asked quietly, my face inching into his. "D… D… Dan" he stuttered. "Well Dan, I'm sorry but if you shoot that morphine into your veins, you're going to die. Your body can't handle it anymore. I just saved your life, but I'm hungry so I'm going to drink every last drop of your blood and end your miserable life. Say Hey to God for me" I whispered against his ear, and then struck at his neck.

I could feel the life leave him, his heartbeat slowly, his breathes disappearing, and his eye lids closing. Seconds later, he was gone. I dragged him to my car, and plopped him in the backseat on top of a towel and I drove to the James River.

I was covering my tracks. I scratched him up with sticks and broke some of his bones, and then tore his neck up. "Animal Attack" I quietly said, and then tossed him into the river. Perfect cover up.

I trotted back to my car, and tossed the towel at the dump. I reeked of homeless druggie. I had to roll down my window, and breathe out of my mouth. It was sickening.

It was midnight, and there was a traffic jam. I growled and honked my horn. It was moving slowly. I turned the radio on, and listened to music, and I drifted off into my thoughts about the day I left Mystics Falls.

*FlashBack, Third Person POV*

"Thank you so much for doing this, it is helping out our family a lot Rayne" said Rayne's mother. "Mom, all that you and Dad want is to be richer. I don't want this, we are perfect how we are." Rayne complained. "Stop being so selfish!" yelled her mother. Rayne rolled her eyes. _I'm not the selfish one_ she thought to herself.

Her dad then came up, "I love you" he said to Rayne and gave her a hug, but she pushed him away. "I hate you both! You're making me leave everything I have ever known!" Rayne yelled at the top of her lungs. "Stupid girl. You're just upset because you can't be with that Salvatore boy that you are such infatuated with." Spat her father.

"Fuck you" Rayne growled, and stuck her middle finger up at her father. "Excuse me young lady, your father and I didn't teach you to act that way" scolded her mother. Rayne ignored her comment, and walked off towards to pond where she told him to meet her. She started running when her father called after her, she ran faster and faster as his voice got louder, but he caught up and grabbed her before she even had a chance to see him one last time and say goodbye.

Her father pushed her into the carriage with her luggage and told the driver to head to the train station. Tears poured out of Rayne's eyes, "Goodbye, I'll never forget you my love…" she whispered out the window as the carriage pulled away from her home.

*End of FlashBack, Rayne POV*

The traffic was finally moving, and I sped back to the Lockwood home. I tried to shake the horrible memory out of my head. He was the only man I ever loved; I never had a chance with him. It was the only thing I ever wanted, but I never got it. I wish I could just go back in time and turn him into a vampire so that we could be together forever, of course if he was alright with that. But it would never happen because he was long gone. Buried in his grave, probably beside the woman he married and his kids.

I pulled into the driveway and quickly parked and hurried quietly into the house, it was 1 o'clock am. Everyone was asleep. I ran up the stairs to my room and jumped into the shower and washed my long blonde hair, and cleansed my body. I quickly dried off, and got into a short silk gown from Victoria's secret.

I climbed into bed, and drifted off to sleep. A dreamless sleep.

**A/N: Hey Again! You have just read the first chapter. Congrats! Please take one minute out of your time and Review! Next Chapter will be up within a day or two! I promise (: So your welcome on me not giving a big cliff hanger, but can you guess which Salvatore brother she loved? Tell me in the Reviews! Sorry that this chapter is really short, next one will be longer, I promise, and much more exciting. See ya next chapter :D**


End file.
